Jade Goes Platinum
by Carrocks123
Summary: What happens when you switch roles in Tori Goes Platinum, so the story turns out different? Read to find out. Better summary inside. Some Cabbie and Rade. maybe some others to come. Rated K.
1. Intro

**Hey guys! This is my story idea I've had for a while now, where I switch the characters in TGP. Here is the list of characters swapped:**

**Jade = Tori**

**Tori = Cat**

**Cat = Jade**

**Andre = Andre**

**Beck = Robbie**

**Robbie = Beck**

**Trina = Trina**

**So basically, that means Jade wins in the platinum music awards, Tori is crazy for bibble, Cat steals Jade's spot, Robbie is the one that recognizes Jade as she is, and Beck is Robbie, while Andre and Trina stay the same. Let's see how this works, shall we? Enjoy! (Sorry for the long A/N, lol)**

The gang had been sitting in another one of Sikowitz's acting lessons, all bored out of their minds. Suddenly, Sinjin burst in the door. "Sorry to interrupt!" Sinjin said. "What now? Sikowitz is boring us already, now YOU come along? Just, hurry and get it over with!" Jade yelled. "Mason Thornesmith is having a MAJOR press conference RIGHT NOW about the PLATINUM MUSIC AWARDS!" Sinjin yelled, as he ran away to watch. The Platinum Music Awards were a big deal, to a group of singers in the making. The gang gasped. "It's streaming live, on the Slap!" Beck said. "PUT IT ON THE TV!" They yelled to Sikowitz. "Finally, something INTERESTING." Jade muttered. "Well, let's see here… w... w… w..." Sikowitz started. "MOVE!" Tori screamed, shoving Sikowitz out of the way, as she typed in as fast as possible. " ….And this year.. I am very excited to announce, that we will begin the Platinum Music Awards, with a performance by a COMPLETE unknown! Starting now, we are conducting a worldwide search for fresh, young, talent who will begin the award show with an original song and become an OVERNIGHT MUSIC SENSATION!" Mason said in the press conference. Without another word spoken, the whole school ran home to begin their auditions.

**How will the gang's auditions go? You'll have to wait and see. Sorry if at some points this seems like an exact copy of TGP, I promise it'll get different as the story goes on. My guarantee. R&R!**


	2. Trina's Hidden Talent

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated this in like, FOREVER. So over my little writing break, I thought to expand the story, each chapter will focus on the 7 main characters auditions. In this one, I focus on Trina. **

**The Vega Household**

"I try to read your mind, but I don't wanna waste your time" Trina screeched, sounding even more horrible than usual. Paired with Trina's horrendous dance moves…. Trina didn't have a chance.

Trina stopped to take a break when her backup dancers wouldn't stop bugging her for a drink, when she heard a knock on her door.

"It's Cat! Hee hee!" Cat giggled.

Cat or Trina would never admit it, but Cat and Trina were best friends. Cat was here to help Trina with her audition.

"Let's get started! " Cat said, hugging her stuffed giraffe, acting childish as usual.

"Cat, we're alone now. You can drop the five year old act." Trina said to Cat. "Ugh, I always forget to come out of it after school. " Cat groaned, now sounding and acting like a normal person. "Trina, you know you aren't exactly out of your act either, Trina."

"I can't come out of it now, this is my audition! I have to keep acting or else I'll get the part, and I can't have that happen!" Trina argued.

Tori came down the steps, and stopped to listen to them argue.

"Aren't you tired of everyone underestimating you Trina? " Cat argued back.

"It's my dream to perform at the Platinum Music Awards, and be known, but I can't! If I do, I'll be known as the big fat liar, not the girl with the amazing voice I should be known as. "Trina confessed.

"Well, at least sing for me? I love your voice. It's amazing. "Cat said.

Trina agreed, not knowing Cat's plan to secretly send in this tape. "What am I going to sing? Seriously, what fits my true voice, Cat? "Trina asked her best friend.

"I don't know….. Sing Give it up or something! "Cat answered.

"Okay…."

"Someday I'll let you in, treat you right, drive you out of your mind, ooh! You've never met a chick like me, burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind!" began Trina.

Cat smiled at Trina, knowing she's going to nail this!

"Always want what you can't have, is it so bad that you can't get what you wanted? Make you feel good as I whip you into shape come on let's get it started..." sang Trina.

"Give it up, you can't win 'cause I know where you've been such a shame, you don't put up a fight. That's a game that we play at the end of the night, it's the same old story but you never get it right give it up! Come a lit-"Trina sang, until she was cut off.

Much louder than intended, Tori said, "Shut UP!"

Trina and Cat halted, and stared at Tori. "Y-y-you were… watching?" stuttered Trina.

"Yes… and that was... Good! Really... good! "Tori said.

"Cat, could I have a private chat with my sister? You can come back later. "Tori said, trying not to scream.

Quickly mustering her childish ego, Cat replied, "Kk!" and skipped out with Mr. Purple.

Tori pulled Trina close, trying not to strangle her. "IF YOU DON'T SEND IN THAT HORRIBLE AUDITION TAPE….. I'LL BE TOAST! TOAST! BURNT TOAST! SO YOU BETTER NOT SEND THAT IN… PREPARE FOR THE WORST!" Tori yelled to her sister.

Tori was fixated on winning, and she knew she would.

Little did she know, one girl was already plotting to beat her.

Tori stood over Trina's shoulder as she watched Trina submit her bad audition, and trash the good one.

"Good sister… Good." said Tori.

"That's one down… 3 to go" thought Tori.

"Next up…. Cat Valentine. "She mumbled to herself.

**So in this chapter, we discovered that Cat and Trina fake things, and that Tori is turning Ponnie psychotic on us! So I'm sure your thinking… this is JADE goes platinum, not TRINA! Don't worry… it should all work out.. However Trina goes platinum sounds pretty good… maybe sequel material? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and next chapter will be Cat's audition! Do you think Tori will stop Cat, Jade, and Andre? You'll have to wait and see….. Review please!**


	3. Cat Gets Real

**AN: Hey! So I haven't updated this in a while, so feel free to go back and read the 2 previous chapters. But here is chapter 3 and I promise I will be more frequent! Here's how Cat's audition goes:**

Cat skipped home from school, still in her preschooler act. A lot of people she knows walk home this way, and she can't risk to have her secret revealed. She walked in the door of her home – it looked like she was alone today – and began setting up her cameras. "I better go to the bathroom real quick!" she said, running upstairs. "Good, she's gone!" said Tori, hiding in the bushes. She ran in through the unlocked patio door, did some unneeded ninja stunts, and changed Cat's recorder so it made her sound horrible. Then she left quickly as Cat came downstairs. "Oh, Tori, Tori, Tori… you can't sabotage me!" said Cat as she changed her camera settings back to normal. "Anyway, let's get more comfortable!" she said, changing. She was wearing a University of California hoodie from her brother – who was totally normal – and black sweatpants with slippers. Then, she removed her red wig, contacts, and makeup and slipped on her glasses. The now brown haired girl hit 'Record' and began talking. "Hey, I'm Cat- Caterina Valentine. I'm gonna sing some little song I call Daydreaming – enjoy!" she said, winking.

"You walked in, caught my attention, I've never seen a man with so much dimension…" she began to sing. She continued to sing her song. "…got me daydreaming with my chin in the palm of my hands about you, you and only you…" she finished with a high note. "Well, thanks you guys… and hopefully I win!" she said, signing off. Cat saved the recording and headed to . There was a new top video. It read: "CAT VALENTINE- NOT AS INNOCENT AS IT SEEMS- VIDEO FOOTAGE BY TORI VEGA" "That's it. It's about to go DOWN." said Cat, getting up and getting dressed.

**AN: ehehe… evil cliffhanger! The next chapter will be Tori's audition where we'll see what Cat's up to… Now I want to see.. what do you think is going to happen next? I'm putting up a poll on my user page so go ahead and vote! Your results may help me decide what exactly she does, as I'm not sure yet myself. Sorry for a shorter chapter, I'm sure next will be longer. Vote and review! **


End file.
